Logans Eleven
by RJBoo2155
Summary: A x-men version of Oceans Eleven. The stars, Loagn, Rogue, Jubilee, Gambit, Jake(a mutant with control over electricty), Kitty, Bobby, John, Prof.X, Scott and Kurt


Logan's Eleven   
  
Jubes: Pickpocket  
  
Boomboom: Explosives  
  
Logan: Leader((danny ocean))  
  
Scott: Fixer((brad pitt charecter))  
  
Jake: Computer genius  
  
Bobby and John: 2 con-men  
  
Kurt: Acrobat guy  
  
Remy: Blackjack dealer  
  
Kitty: Filmflammer  
  
Prof X: The old guy that pretend to be rich  
  
Rogue: ((Julia Roberts charecter, plays logan's x-wife))  
  
Magneto: ((the casino owner))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~(X-mansion)~   
  
Logan sits out on the step of the mansion smoking his usual cigar while eyeing Scott loading up the taxi with Rogue's stuff. Rogue then comes out with the last of her luggage, using every muscle she has pulling it to the taxi.   
  
"Here, let me help."said Logan picking up the suitcase. Rogue was lifted up too since she was still holding it.   
  
"Ah can do it myself Logan, let go!"she said pulling the suitcase down and throwing it into the trunk. She slammed it shut and crossed her arms, shedding a tear. Logan stood in front of her with his arms crossed.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, kid?"he asked.   
  
"Ah'm not a kid anymore Logan! Ah'm tired of you always saying you love me and then the next day you're gone! Ah can't take the heartache anymore!"she cried out pushing Logan in the chest.   
  
"Where will you go?"Logan asked.   
  
"Ah'm goin' to Las Vegas, Logan"Rogue began to open the door, "And you better stay where you are. Don't follow meh!"she said.   
  
Rogue sat down and slammed the door shut. Logan put a hand on the window, then suddenly the taxi drove off.   
  
"But I love you, Marie........"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~A month later.........~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
".....It's us against the world!....."sang BoomBoom and Jubes dancing in the living room of the mansion. Logan walked past them, looked at them with annoyence  
  
"Grrrrrrrr."  
  
He left the room.  
  
"This music video we're makin' is gonna be awesome, Jubes!"smiled BoomBoom as she turned off the music.  
  
"Yeah, but it's missin' something, chica.."muttered Jubes shaking her head.  
  
"Hey Jubes!"called Jake sliding in and grabbing Jubes by the arm.  
  
"Hey Jake,"Jubes giving Jake a little kiss, "what do you think we need in our video?."  
  
Jake thought about it...and thought....and thought.  
  
"ME!"he said.  
  
"How about, NO!"said Boomboom.  
  
Jake just shrugged and left the room. Jubes took the video camera and BoomBoom took the stereo back into their rooms.  
  
Logan opened the door of Rogue's room and looked around. He inhaled the rosy scent of the girl he loved. He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to Las Vegas and gettin' her out of there..I'm going to need some help though.."Logan said storming out of the room.  
  
Logan kicks open the door to BoomBoom's room and crys out"We're savin' Rogue and I need your explosives!"  
  
BoomBoom put down her cd player and looked at Logan with amusement.  
  
"Seriously?"she asked Logan jumping up from her bed.  
  
"Hell yeah, now come on!"Logan said pulling her out of her room.  
  
Logan then went downstairs to the kitchen where he found Scott eating a donut.  
  
"CYKE! Stop stuffing your face with food and get your candy-ass over here!"Logan cried out.  
  
Scott looked over at Logan and rolled his eyes. He took his donut, walked over to Logan and stuffed the rest of the donut in his mouth, eating in front of Logan's face.  
  
"Cyke..You continue to eat that in front of me and you won't have taste buds anymore"Logan growled.  
  
Scott just laughed and followed Logan outside for the next recruits. He watched Remy, Kitty and Bobby playing blackjack.   
  
"Hah! De dealer wins again! Anyone want another round wit dey Gambit?"Remy asked shuffling the cards.  
  
"If we go to Las Vegas, we need a blackjack dealer! The only blackjack dealer we got is Remy, even though he uses explosive cards"said Scott.  
  
"Hm, I don't think that's going to be a problem" BoomBoom said, since she had explosives herself.  
  
Logan didn't even ask Remy; He just pulled the confused Remy off his seat and carried him off to the others.  
  
"Why is big hairy man carryin' dey Gambit?"he asked as Logan dropped him.  
  
"We need your assistence to help a child and-"Scott began, but Logan hit him in the head.  
  
"Stop talking intellegently, you'll hurt the kid! Gambit, we need your blackjack skills to save Rogue."Logan said.  
  
"Ah, me chere! I shall save dey lovely Roguey!"he said.  
  
"I'll do the 'saving dey lovely Roguey', ya jackass!"Logan cried out.  
  
"Ah, oui. Of course.."replied Remy.  
  
"Ok, we need Jubes..She's a pickpocketer"said BoomBoom.  
  
"Good idea!"said Scott.   
  
~(Jube's Room)~   
  
Logan kicked open the door to Jubes' room.  
  
"Logan, you don't need to kick open the door. There is a doorknob."said Scott.  
  
"I agree, Big hairy man."Remy said to Logan.  
  
Logan growled at Gambit and ripped off the blanket off of Jubes.  
  
"Get up kid, morning time!"said Logan.  
  
"Meh...Five more minutes..."Jubes muttered.  
  
The others thought she said"Fvm mvo inubets." Logan took a pillow and hit her in the head with it.  
  
"Come on, we gotta save Rogue"he said, hitting her again with the pillow.  
  
"NO..My knee hurts...Must go back to sleep.."Jubes muttered.  
  
"Jubes, you gotta get up chere."said Remy.  
  
"GET LOST CAJUN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"Jubes yelled, her voice muffled under the pillow.  
  
"I'll take care of this.."muttered Logan.  
  
He grabbed one of Jubes' legs and held her up 3 feet in the air.  
  
"OK, I'm up!"she cried out flailing her arms.  
  
"Yeah..About three feet"said BoomBoom.  
  
"I can get down!"Jubes said flying out of Logan's grip and landing. "Now I'm going back to bed" and she dropped onto the bed again.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"said Scott this time and threw her over one shoulder.  
  
"Hey!! Scott put me down! I'm gonna catch you on fire with my fireworks!"Jubes yelled punching Scott's back.  
  
"Alright, now we need a computer genius..."said Logan.  
  
"JAKE! Lemme wake him up, he's a computer genius!"said Jubes with a grin.  
  
Jake was just passing by in the hall when he said"Someone say my name?"  
  
"Damnit.."muttered Jubes.  
  
Logan, BoomBoom, Remy, Jake, Scott and Jubes((who was still over one shoulder))all went outside for two con-men. Of course, there was only the two con-men in the institute-Bobby and John. They found John shooting off fire and catching other kids on fire. Then they saw Bobby freezing them into ice.   
  
"Oh! Can I play??? Please please can I blow stuff up????"asked BoomBoom hanging onto Logan's arm.  
  
"JOHN! BOBBY! GET YOURSELVES OVER HERE NOW!"yelled Scott.  
  
The two boys sulked and ran over.  
  
"Dude, you ruined our fun!"said Pyro.  
  
"Scott, if you don't put me down RIGHT now I'm going to have Jean break up with you!"Jubes cried out.  
  
She was dropped to the ground in a milisecond.  
  
"Works everytime..."she laughed evily. She got up and ran for the mansion to go back to bed.  
  
"Bobby.....Ice."Jake said nodding towards Jubes. Jubes' legs were frozen in place and she turned her head towards the boys.  
  
"You are so cold, Jake Roberts!"she cried out.  
  
"Let's just leave her there 'til we got everyone we need."said Logan, as they all passed by Jubes who were cursing at them all.  
  
"KURT!!!!!!!!!!! KURT GET OVER HERE!!!!!"she yelled out.  
  
"Kurt! We'll be needing him! Thanks Jubes!"said Logan.  
  
"Then let me go..."she growled, but they already left for Kurt.   
  
~((Kitchen))~   
  
"So vat you are saying iz...We are goin' to save Rogue who'z in Laz Vegaz?"Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we're saying."said Logan ignoring Jubes' helpless cries from outside.  
  
"I'm in!"said Kurt.  
  
Suddenly Kitty phased in and said "I want to be in too! You probally need a person to phase through walls and get stuff!"  
  
Logan and Scott discussed it, then agreed that she would.  
  
"Alright..Now we need some old man that pretends to be a rich guy and distracts whoever is the owner."said Scott.  
  
"Professer Xavier!"Jubes said walking in. It seemed that she melted the ice with her fireworks.  
  
"Thanks again Jubes. You're alot of help."said John.  
  
So Logan had gotten the team he wanted. He had named them....Logan's Eleven.   
  
Getting There   
  
Logan was on his motorcycle all alone. While Boomboom and Kitty were on one of Scotts many motorcycles. Scott and Kurt were in Scotts car. Jake,Jubes, Remy, John, and Bobby were all in the x-van. Jake was driving and Jubes was in the passenger seat mumbling in her sleep "My knee hurts."   
  
Remy leaned forward and was looking over Jubes shoulder, she was in a yellow tank top with her yellow jacket on.   
  
"Well, my eyes dont hurt." Remy said   
  
"Dont even think about it Cajun."Jake said angerly as he punched Remy in the face.   
  
"Ah, do not puch de Gambit. He was just looking at the pretty chere." Gambit said   
  
Meanwhile in Scotts car.............  
  
"So Scott how iz Jean?" Kurt asked   
  
"Probly better than Jakes car is doing." Scott said with a laugh   
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked   
  
"Jake punched Remy in the face." Scott began, "I wonder why this time?"   
  
Kurt saw the car swerving and almost hitting Logan, Kurt sighed "He was looking down Jubes shirt....again." Kurt said   
  
Meanwhile on BoomBoom and Kittys motorcycle............  
  
"There is no one else like   
  
I can say this to..........  
  
Its us against the world." Kitty and BoomBoom sang   
  
Meanwhile on Logans motorcycle...........  
  
Logan moved out of the way when Jakes car nearly mowed him over.   
  
"Damn kids! Learn how to drive!" Logan said.   
  
He then started to think about Marie.   
  
"Marie, why did you leave me? I need you Marie. I'm nothing with out you." Logan thought.  
  
"I'm getting you back Marie, weather you like it or not." Logan said   
  
Back in Jakes Car........  
  
"Cajuan stay away from my girl." Jake said   
  
"Let de chere pick who she wants to be wit'" Remy said touching Jubilees shoulder   
  
".............Jake............." Jubilee muttered in her sleep   
  
"See told yah Cajuan." Jake said   
  
"..............i'm gonna kill you..............." Jubes muttered again   
  
"Chere, who do you pick?" Gambit asked   
  
".............................Cajun............." Jubilee muttered   
  
"See, Jakey boy all girls love de Gambit."said Remy smiling.  
  
"...........you're next........"Jubilee muttered.   
  
"Shit." Remy and Jake said   
  
Jubilee woke up, "Thats it, i'm driving. Sence the two of yah are acting like asswholes." Jubilee said as she moved over to the drivers seat.   
  
"Move Jake!" She growled   
  
Jake moved;arguing with just-woken-up Jubes was a fight he wouldn't win.   
  
Back in Scotts Car...............   
  
"Looks like they've stopped fighting." Scott said   
  
Just then the x-van zooms by.   
  
"Nope, Jubilees driving." Kurt said as he ported Scott to the passenger seat and he started driving.   
  
"Dude, you can't drive my car." Scott said   
  
"Dude, I am." Kurt said as he zoomed after the x-van   
  
Back on Kitty and Boomboom motorcycle...........   
  
"Lets have a race with Logan." Tabitha says " Yo badger! Bet you can't beat us!"   
  
"Tabby, are you insane?" Kitty asked  
  
"Hell yeah!" Boomboom said starting to go faster   
  
"Great i'm on a bike with a crazy person." Kitty said   
  
"Hold on Kitty-cat!" Boomboom yelled making the bike go as fast as it could.   
  
Back on Logans bike................  
  
"Grrrrrrrr. It's Wolverine." Logan said, "You want a race, well now you got one." Logan said catching up to the others.   
  
Soon everyone is raceing and having a great time. Logan nearly flipped his motercycle over. The x-van almost crashed. Boomboom and Kitty's bike almost smashed into a soymilk truck. Scott and Kurt just kept their distence and didn't race. Do you really think that SCOTT, the uptight person, would ever go racing on the highway??? I don't think so!!!!   
  
Viva Las Vegas, Baby!   
  
Logan and the rest parked their x-van and motercycles. They looked around at all the sparkling lights and the casinos.  
  
"Oooooh, must....go....gambling!"said Bobby, but John jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"We're not here for gambling...'Cept Gambit, but that's because he has to be the blackjack dealer."said Scott getting himself a vanilla icecream.  
  
"We're not here to eat either, Cyke!"said Logan smaking the icecream cone out of Scott's hand.   
  
Scott just gave him the finger and got himself another icecream.  
  
"Alright, so which casino is Rogue in?"Remy asked looking at some of the women.  
  
"I zink zat Rogue is at the King's Casino"said Kurt.  
  
"Why?"asked Logan.  
  
Kurt pointed and Logan turned to see a big screen sized poster of Rogue on the roof of the King's Casino. All she wore was a show-girl dress and her arms and legs were bare. Logan, Scott, John, Bobby, Jake and Remy all drooled at the sight. Jubes slapped Jake, BoomBoom slapped Remy, Kitty slapped John, Bobby and Kurt. Logan slapped Scott in the back of the head.  
  
"Men!"the three girls said.  
  
"Idiot! You got Jean, there's no need to go for my Rogue!"said Logan to Scott.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, Jake Roberts!"Jubes declared walking off to the casino along with Kitty and BoomBoom.  
  
The boys, rubbing the back of their heads which was hurting from the slaps, followed the girls like puppies. Scott threw the napkin that came with the cone away and walked next to Logan.  
  
"Ok, so we're here. But where could Rogue be?"he asked.  
  
"Oh.......My.........God......"said Kitty.  
  
Logan and the rest turned to look at the stage near the end of the casino. There was Rogue, looking just as she had in that picture, singing and dancing to "Man, I feel like a woman!". Logan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He ran towards the stage and pushed back the men with dollars.  
  
"Marie, what the hell are you doing?!"he cried out.  
  
Continuing to dance, Rogue just went "My name's not Marie, it's Scarlett."  
  
Logan just stood in silence. Scott came over eating peanuts and talking to Jean on the cellphone.  
  
"Yeah Jean, we're at the King's Casino in Las Vegas. We're getting Rogue back..Yeah Logan's here...Rogue? Yeah, she's singing and dancing on the stage...She called herself Scarlett....Ok...Love you too, bye..."Scott said on the phone, then hanging up.  
  
"What was all that about?"asked Boomboom walking up with Kitty and Jubes.  
  
"Talking to Jean..She was a little worried, that's all."said Scott finishing his peanuts.  
  
"Tell Jake that he should apoligize to me, RIGHT NOW!"yelled Jubilee.  
  
"I can't right now..."said Scott.  
  
"WHY?!"she cried out.  
  
"He's gambling right now."  
  
"What???"Jubes turned to see Jake, Bobby and Pyro at the blackjack table. Remy was the dealer; only he was using regular cards.  
  
Jubilee walks over to Remy, "Hey there Cajun, how yah doin?" Jubilees asked with a sexy tone   
  
"Nothing away more chere." Remy said kissing Jubilee on the neck.   
  
Jakes eyes got wide, "Jubilation Lee! Stop it right now." Jake said   
  
"I bet down the hall, theres some show girls that you will love." Jubilee said narrowing her eyes   
  
"Lets go get a room, chere." Remy said walking off with Jubes  
  
Jake ran after them and stood in front of Jubes. "Jubes, I'm sorry. I love you, please forgive me." Jake said   
  
Jubilee smiled and laughed. "Works every time." She said   
  
"Does that mean, de Gambit isn't gettin' lucky?" Remy asked   
  
Jake picked Jubilee up, so she was in his arms.  
  
"If anyones gettin' lucky its me." Jake said   
  
"How bout neither of yah are gettin lucky." Jubilee said   
  
Logan ran over and pulled Jubilee from Jakes arm. He then threw her over his shoulder. "Your too young" Logan growled   
  
"Like Rogues any younger." Jake mumbled   
  
"Grrrrrrr. Shut up kid." Logan growled   
  
Scott walks over with a slush, "Yummmmmmm."   
  
"He like always eats." Kitty says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of eating, Scott?"asked Jubes who was ramming her fists into Logan's back.  
  
"No, I love to eat."said Scott smiling and taking a long slurp.  
  
"Let's go."said Logan, his healing power working every 3 seconds.  
  
They all got their own rooms, and then they all grouped together in Scott's living room.  
  
"Alright, so...I have some news...Mageneto is the owner of the King's Casino and he gave Rogue the job. Obviously they got close.."Scott began.  
  
"How close?"asked Logan.  
  
"Pretty close..."Scott said with a little cough.  
  
Logan gave a discusted look and punched a hole in the wall. The only kids just did choking and hacking. Scott gave them all the "knock it off" look and everyone was quiet.  
  
"Now..We're going to have to save Rogue from the evil clutches of Magneto, because I really really think she wouldn't fall in love with him unless she was under some spell...Also, since this was all Magento's doing, we're going to steal his money. All of it..But we'll need a few things....Like computer hacking..Jake? That's where you come in!"said Scott.   
  
"Got it!"said Jake, who had Jubes sitting in his lap.  
  
"Most of his money is in his vault. We're going to need some explosives to get in. BoomBoom? That's where you come in."said Logan.  
  
"I'm all up for it, Badger!"BoomBoom said.  
  
"We need a pickpocketer to get the keys and turn off the surveylence camera. Jubes? We need you to pick pocket and Kurt? We need your acrobatic skills to get past all the guards."Scott said.  
  
"Right! Got it!"they both said.  
  
"Kitty, Bobby and John? You three will be the con-men, no offense Kitty on the "men" part. You will dress up as Casino workers and distract the main one that stands at the door to the vault. Got it?"Logan said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alrriiiiggggghhht!"  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Shut up half-pint...So anyways, Cajun, you are the blackjack dealer. Under any circumstances, are you to flirt or go off with any girls, got it?"said Logan with a little growl.  
  
"I shall resist the cheres, mon ami!"said Remy standing up and saluting.  
  
"I will try and get Rogue back...Cyke here will give you the directions on what to do on this microphone. All of you will have ear plugs to hear what each of us are saying. You guys ready?"Logan asked.  
  
"But....What about the Professer?"asked John looking around.  
  
"Professer Xavier is going to be around, don't worry. He will distract Mageneto. Tabitha? Here are the keys to the X-Van. You are going to stay there until we need you for explosives."said Scott standing up.  
  
"Alriiiiiight, show me the van!"cried out BoomBoom twirling the keys between her fingers   
  
Gettin' Roguey Back   
  
Logan was outside lighting his cigar and scanning the area. He stuck it in his mouth and watched as the black x-van came speeding down the streets. He shook his head; Music was blaring through the car and he saw BoomBoom head banging to the music. She did a quick swerve towards Logan, then parked it. John, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt and Jubes jumped out. Scott, Jake and Remy were already inside. Professer Xavier would come in later. BoomBoom jumped out and started to follow the others.  
  
"Boomboom....."muttered Logan standing in front of her.  
  
"Heh heh, just kidding Wolvie, calm down!"she replied and headed back for the car.  
  
"It's Wolverine, kid!"he called back.  
  
Everyone then split up to do their jobs. Logan spotted Rogue dancing again and his mind stopped when he saw Magneto watching a few feet away, grinning. Rogue winked at Magneto and started dancing to "I Love Rock and Roll".  
  
"Mr.Lenchure?"asked one of the workers walking up to Magneto.  
  
Magneto turned, annoyed that the man interrupted him.  
  
"What is it, Mike?"he asked crossing his arms.  
  
"There's a man to see you...His name is Charles Xavier."replied Mike.  
  
"Well..well..well. Charles Xavier. See to it that he goes to my office."said Magneto smiling.  
  
Logan watched Magneto walk off and pushed past some of the gamblers. He saw Remy flirting with a girl while dealing the blackjack cards.  
  
"Stupid cajun..."Logan growled.  
  
Logan then looked for Kitty, John and Bobby. They were each stationed at a side in the casino room. Kitty was near the card tables, Bobby was near Keno and John was right by the vault, watching the guards protecting it.   
  
"Red eyes to claws, red eyes to claws, do you read me?"said Scott in Logan's earpiece.  
  
"I'm here Cyke, what's going on?"he replied.  
  
"Kurt had just gotten Jake into the survaillence where the computers are. He's already hacking into the computers, reading to jam the cameras-"said Scott.  
  
"Already done, mon cap-i-tans!"said Jake.  
  
"Should ve getz out?"said Kurt.  
  
"No, stay by the computers and watch on the cameras that are left. Make sure no one goes to Logan or anyone else."said Scott again.  
  
"10-4!"said Jake.  
  
"Over andz out!"said Kurt.  
  
Logan watched the guard near the vault-door walk off to answer a call about the cameras jamming. Logan put his finger onto the earpiece and put in BoomBoom's frequency.  
  
"Tab? You there?"Logan said.  
  
In return, he heard "IT HAPPENS EVERYTIME, WHEN I SEE YOU. IT HAPPENS EVERYTIME, WHEN I THINK OF YOU..."  
  
"BOOMBOOM!"Logan yelled, making some customers turn their heads and stare.  
  
"Yes'm?"replied BoomBoom turning down the music.  
  
"We need your explosives, have you got them ready?"Scott said, turning his frequency to BoomBoom's.  
  
"Oh yeah! Want me to come-"  
  
"Yes, and hurry up! The cameras can be jammed for so-"began Scott when sudden the voice of Jubes interrupted in their earpieces.  
  
"Hey guys! I got's the keys from the guards! I'm coming ova!"she called.  
  
"Good work team, now let's get the money. Logan? This is the time when you get Rogue back."said Scott.  
  
"Finally..."said Logan starting to walk.  
  
BoomBoom and Jubes arrived at the vault door at the same time. Jubes unlocked it and John and BoomBoom followed her in. There was a long, blue hallway and the steel doors were shut. Suddenly, the door shut behind them and they heard a click. Jubes looked at BoomBoom and John.  
  
"What do we do now? Someone locked us in!"said John.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll "bomb" our way out...Let's get this done wit!"replied BoomBoom, a handful of bombs appearing in her hand.  
  
Jake watched as he saw the others in the hallway of the vault and saw BoomBoom with her explosives.  
  
"Be careful, Boom....Don't kill anyone...."he muttered, not knowing BoomBoom, Jubes and the rest hear it.  
  
"Jake, calm down dude!"called BoomBoom's voice.  
  
"We'll be fine Jakey"said John.  
  
"Promise."said Jubes.  
  
BoomBoom walked over to the door, just about 10 feet away from it. She smirked, saluted quickly and tossed the bombs towards the door.  
  
"GO JUBES!"she yelled as she dived away from the explosion.  
  
Jubes shot off her fireworks at the door as well.  
  
The smoke filled the room and blocked view from the cameras. Outside the doors, nobody hear a thing. Jake stood up gripping the computer table.  
  
"Jubes!"he yelled as Kurt ran to the screen as well.  
  
The smoke cleared away and the three were facing the camera.  
  
"FOOLED YOU!"  
  
"HAHAHA!"  
  
"YOU WERE SOOOOO SCARED JAKEY-BOY!"  
  
Jake sat back down relieved as Kurt just laughed.  
  
"Alright mon amis, stop foolin' and get to dey stealin'."Remy's voice said.  
  
Jubes, Boomboom and John went off to get the loot.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Logan's side of the casino....  
  
"'Scuse me, comin' through! Move it, bub!"Logan said pushing through all the men taking dollars out of their wallets and throwing money to Rogue.  
  
"Let's go kid, we're leavin'."said Logan stopping in front of Rogue.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, sonny. But you better wait your turn!"Rogue replied doing a split.  
  
Logan got up and threw Rogue over one shoulder. She shrieked and started punching his back. The men at the edge of the stage were booing.  
  
"Oh shut up! I had her first!"said Logan jumping off the stage and switching the frequency to Scott.  
  
"Cyke? I got Rogue, I'm comin' up to the office."said Logan.  
  
"Yeah, well we got a problem, Logan. Jubes, Boomboom and John have been caught. Kurt and Kitty are on their way to get the loot. Jake's virus is starting to wear off so we have to work fast."replied Scott.  
  
"Alright, once I get Jake, Remy and Bobby, they can go get them outta there."replied Logan with one hand on his head piece and the other clamping Rogue's arms together.  
  
"Over and out."said Scott.   
  
Finishing the Job   
  
Logan hands Scott Rogue and they tie her up in a chair. Logan knelt down and face Rogue, his hand on her arms.  
  
"Alright Rogue...We're going to get you back now..."Logan muttered as Scott moved up behind him.  
  
MEANWHILE, with Kitty and Kurt.......  
  
"KURT! We gotta do this as quickly and as quietly as possible. I just wish that BoomBoom put the x-van behind this wall.."said Kitty picking up a sack of money.  
  
At the same time, Kitty phased through the wall and Kurt teleported next to her outside with bags of loot. They found the x-van in front of them.  
  
"Boomboom is totally my best friend!"said Kitty smiling and phasing in the sacks.  
  
MEANWHILE, in jail........   
  
"This is so stupid! Where is Jake Roberts when you need him?!"yelled Jubes punching the bars.  
  
John just flicked his lighter on and off...on and off...on and off....  
  
Boomboom had one of her bombs appear out of her hand and she growled,"John...You keep doing that and I'll..."  
  
She turned her attention to her bomb, then to the guard who was sleeping.  
  
"Guys..."she said.  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE HERE UNLESS JAKE COMES!!!"yelled Jubes.  
  
"Will you shut up about him?!"John yelled back.  
  
"Guys..."Boomboom said, her voice rising.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk to me that way!"said Jubes holding out her hand, ready to fire out her fireworks.  
  
"DON'T even try Jubes, you'll never win!"replied John flickering his lighter.  
  
"HEY!!!!!"yelled Boomboom.  
  
"WHAT?!"the other two said.  
  
"Hello!? Why can't we just blow our way out? Watch this....!"said Boomboom.  
  
She turned to her cell door and blasted it off with one of her bombs. It created a huge hole and she stepped out, arms raised and said"TA DA!".  
  
Jubes' mouth dropped and John's eyes widened.  
  
"DUH!"said Boomboom crossing her arms, smirking.  
  
"Niiiiiice!"said John, then he blasted his cell door with his fire, creating a hole. The hole had some flames still on it.  
  
"Guess Jake won't be saving me today!"said Jubes as she blasted her cell door with her fireworks.  
  
The guard, amazingly, was still asleep.  
  
"Hm, must be a heavy sleeper."said John scratching his head.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go back!"said Jubes.  
  
"I'm drivin'!"said Boomboom grabbing the guards keys.  
  
Everyone left but Jubes; she stayed back to steal the guard's donut and then ran to the cruiser.  
  
They drove off in one of the policemen's cruiser. Just then, Remy, Bobby and Jake had all ran into the jail cells.  
  
Remy shot off his cards, Bobby shot ice everywhere and Jake just...did his own thing. They looked around and the cells were empty.  
  
"Huh...Must've left."said Bobby.  
  
"Zis iz different for de Gambit.."said Remy.  
  
"Where's Jubes...? BOBBY! You froze the policeman!"said Jake pointing to the guard.  
  
"Oh...oops...."said Bobby sheepishly.  
  
They looked at each other and then all ran out of the jail cell.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the casino..........   
  
"......So what I'am trying to say is....You are Marie, my Marie. And I love you..."said Logan, holding Rogue's hands together in his.  
  
Rogue started crying, her mascara smudged. She knelt down to Logan and hugged him, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Ah love you, Logan and Ah'm so sorry..."Rogue said in a mew voice.  
  
~Scott, this is Xavier. I had just knocked out Magneto and he's now tied up. I have removed all metal objects in the room. Right now he is unconcious, is Rogue there?~  
  
Scott turned to Rogue and Logan, who were making out like crazy.  
  
"She's here."said Scott smirking.  
  
~Alright, get the group together. Magneto had just informed the police and they're coming this way. Where's Boomboom, Jubilee and John?~  
  
Just then, the cruiser the three were in burst through the casino and crashing into the slot machines. Hundreds of coins came out of the rows of slot machines and everyone was diving at them. Boomboom, Jubes and John climbed out, then stood on the roof of the cruiser.  
  
"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"said Boomboom smiling.  
  
Scott scoffed and shook his head. "Crazy kids..."he muttered grinning a little.  
  
Jake, Remy and Bobby had just run through the space where the casino doors used to be. Jake grabed Jubes and embraced her. Bobby embraced John, but he pushed him away.  
  
"Dude!"John cried out and crossed his arms.  
  
Remy threw Boomboom to his arms and dipped her down, as if to give her a movie star kiss.  
  
"MA CHERE! Tis good to see you again!"Remy said smiling.  
  
"Paws off, Cajun! I'm not interested!"said Boomboom pushing him away.  
  
Kurt drove the x-van into the casino, knocking over the Keno balls as Kitty blasted the music in the passenger seat.  
  
"Awww, is the party over?"she asked, smirking.  
  
Other cruisers crashed through and policemen were all pointing their guns to the kids.  
  
"Oh..not good..."said Jubes hugging Jake close.  
  
Scott suddenly shot off his red energy from his eyes, blasting some of the policemen away.  
  
"INTO THE X-VAN!"yelled Scott pushing the kids in.  
  
Logan had gotten Rogue in, when suddenly he was pulled back by the cops.  
  
"You're coming with us, buddy!"one of them said.  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
"rrrrrrrrrrRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Logan yelled, his wolverine instincts kicking in.  
  
His claws came out and he slashed at a bunch of them.  
  
"GO! GO NOW!"he yelled, shutting the back doors.  
  
"Logan! Logan no!!!!"yelled Rogue punching the doors that were jammed shut.  
  
Scott got into the driver's seat as Boomboom pushed Kurt out of the passenger seat.  
  
"If I don't get drivers, I get passengers! Get back there fuzzy!"she said.  
  
Scott put his foot down on the gas and they sped away to their hotel room, leaving Logan behind.   
  
The End of a Mission   
  
The remaining group was standing by the multicolored fountain.   
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye.."said Bobby.  
  
"No it's not! We're all going back to the x-mansion! Just in...different ways!"said Jubes, with an arm around Jake.  
  
"Well alright....WE GET THE VAN!"said John, pulling Bobby to the x-van.  
  
"Not without me!"said Scott.  
  
"I'll getz you zere!"said Kurt, teleporting Scott to the van.  
  
"We'll take Jake's car."said Jubes walking off with Jake.  
  
"I'm going too!"said Kitty.  
  
"Oh great...I'm all alone..."said Boomboom.  
  
Remy appeared and put his arms around her.  
  
"De remy will accompiny you, chere!"he said grinning.  
  
"Ack! Don't touch me Cajun!"Boomboom yelled and pushed Remy into the fountain. Then walked off to her bike.   
  
A few months later...   
  
Logan came out of jail and saw Scott eating a burrito.  
  
"Hey Cyke, miss me?"asked Logan.  
  
"Yeah, sure...Rogue missed you anyways."said Scott smirking.  
  
"Good, I did too.."smiled Logan as he climbed into Scott's car.  
  
"Did you hear about Boomboom and Jubes' video?"Scott asked as they drove off.  
  
".......grrrrrrrrrrr....."   
  
END 


End file.
